Ohana Means Family
by Summergirl660
Summary: Cassandra is Tamaki's twin. Once he left for Japan, she is taken away and placed in Japan. Years later, he finds her again. There's only one thing wrong: She doesn't remember him. He must try to make her remember him, but can he do it? Note: I wrote this story because I can't find many stories about Tamaki having a twin. Enjoy!
1. Prologue & Chapter 1: Ohana Means Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Welcome! This is my third Ouran story. Prologue and chapter 1 are what you're about to read. I'm trying out foreshadowing in this story. **

* * *

**Prologue**

Two children, one a boy the other a girl, sat on the floor surrounded by toys. The room was bright with natural light that reflected off most of the toys that littered the floor. The girl was playing with one of doll houses. She had been playing with it for most of the time, while the boy did the opposite. He kept picking up a toy, playing with it for a few seconds, put it down, and repeat. He grew bored with most of them. He hadn't really heard anything from the girl, so he looked over at her.

Her blonde hair was in her face, which she blew away, and her purples eyes were in concentration mode. He often saw her with that face. She always had that bright look about her, which he lacked. He wanted to be more like her, but he knew more than she did. He heard their mother talking with others about their father when he was supposed to be asleep.

She thought everything was perfect in their family, but he knew better. It wasn't alright, and he sadly knew that. He didn't have the heart to tell her; he didn't want the light in her eyes to dim. Most adults eyes were dim, and he hoped she didn't end up like that: Hurt by information she couldn't change.

"Tama, do you want to play with me?" She asked him when she noticed him watching her. His faced flushed with embarrassment. He hadn't thought she would notice him staring, but she was good at that kind of thing. She liked to watch for people's emotions and somehow knew when someone was looking at her.

She flushed whenever he mention her 'super power' because the only reason she noticed him staring was because she watched him a lot as well. He was always so energetic and full of life to her. She sometimes found herself dreaming of what it would be like if she was like him. He always knew so much more than her despite them being the same age. He always found the best in people when she only saw bad. The bad moments were always comforted by him because he always knew what to do.

"Um, okay, Cece," He couldn't pronounce her full name, so he just called her that. He walked over to his sister and started to play the 'girly' game with her. He didn't mind, of course, because whatever she liked he would too.

He just loved her sister way too much.

* * *

"Tama? Will I ever see you again?" A girl asked her brother. Tears threatened to fall as she said goodbye to her brother.

"No, Cece. I'm so sorry." He hugged her sister as he saw his mother over her shoulder. He and his sister were an exact copy of their mother. She was blurry do to the tears in his eyes, but he tried to remember her. Not that he would ever forget, but he still wanted to remember in detail. He didn't do that with his sister, no, because all he had to do was look in the mirror.

But he couldn't ever mimic the bright and determined look in her eyes. Of course, he tried, but it never worked. He knew that he would try ten times harder to mimic it once he was away from her. But he didn't want to talk about that. Just the thought of him being separated from his family made him sick to his stomach.

She didn't want to lose her brother, but he had to go. If their mother was to get better, he would have to go. Their grandmother wanted only him. She didn't even ask about her.

* * *

The girl was only a year older from when her brother left when _they _came. It started as a knock, then banging, and finally the door being kicked in. She looked over to her mother who looked as scared as she felt. Three armed men came running into the piano room, in which she was sitting on the piano remembering her brother.

As they said her name, shivers ran up her spine. They all looked so cold and lifeless. She wanted to hug them, but they were here for a bad reason, that much she knew. The grabbed her and started to pull her away from her mother, who screamed.

"Mother!" She screamed as she tried to hit everywhere she could. It didn't do anything except make them chuckle. It wasn't a good sound to her and it made her shake. She wanted her brother back, to help her. She wanted her twin back home.

* * *

The brother, who was staring into a mirror, smiled brightly. It had been a year since he left his sister, and he finally perfected her bright smile. It took hours staring into the mirror days upon days, but it payed off. Now, he whenever he looked into the mirror, he would see his sister. He finally accomplished his dream of being like his sister.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ohana Means Family**

Cassandra, or Cas for short, started to work on her chores. The two-story building which she called home was in the poorer part of Japan, but she didn't mind. It had a dark brown roof that she lived under along with her sister and parents. She loved her family and the home that she grew up in.

The memories piled up as she grew up. When her sister, Ruthie, was born four years after her, her happiness grew along with the memories. She loved Ruthie and would do anything for her younger sister. The bond they formed was a strong one and nothing could pull them apart. She followed Ruthie everywhere, the only exception being school, which she was at now. She had to go to work on a upcoming project.

Cas went to a local high school called Ouran. It wasn't anywhere near as fancy as Ouran Academy, but she was glad she had an education. It was quite a walk, but Cas never complained. She wasn't number one or anything near, but she hoped her grades would get her into a good college. She didn't know what she wanted to become yet, but she was thinking about being a doctor. Too be completely honest, anything that would help people would do fine for her.

The only drawback would be the blood. That was what shattered her doctor dream. One day when she and Ruthie were doing their chores, Ruthie slipped and feel. Blood come oozing from her arm and Cas almost fainted.

Cas almost started humming while she swept the floor, but she stopped herself. Her singing voice was horrible. In her mind, she didn't want to kill anything close to her, so she didn't hum or sing. Just swept the floor while thinking about what they were having for dinner. She still needed to go to the store and buy it. Ruthie's favorite was anything involving chicken, and since she was working so hard, she would cook that.

She picked up her black cell phone from the counter. She was given it from her parents two years prier. She didn't use it much besides to contact her family. Once in a while, Rose, a friend of hers, called to give her updates on the latest gossip. She wasn't very interested in it, but she still listened. If she was good at anything, it would be listening.

After dialing her mothers number, she placed the phone to her ear. The ringing stopped and a muffled greeting made Cas smile. "Mother, I'm going shopping for this week. I'll finish my chores later."

"Okay, sweetie, be careful."

"Mm-hmm," She answered before flipping the phone closed.

She grabbed her keys, locked the door, and was on her way. She had a few more houses like hers and then an apartment building ahead before the store. It was on the warmer side that day, so she wore a knee length dress. It was tight-fitting near her chest then flowed down. It was comfortable to her and she wore it often.

As she came next to the apartment building, she saw a limo. She had seen a limo before, but she still gaped at it. She never understood the rich bastards that chose expensive things over the comfort of worn in things. But then again, she was never rich before, so who was she to judge.

Handsome boys started stepping out and started talking about the building. It was like they were on a field trip or something, seeing how they acted. They also looked confused, so Cas decided to talk with them.

"Excuse me," The group turned to the new voice, "You look a little lost. Do you need any help?"

They didn't say anything. They just looked between her and the blond who's eyes widened. She stepped back, losing all the confidence she just had. At least say something.

"Well, okay, then. I'll just leave," She started to walk away before someone touched her shoulder.

Her eyes trailed from the hand and up the arm until her gaze rested on his face. It was the blond. He stared at her blonde hair, and then her purple eyes. It felt like hours until he finally spoke. "Do I know you?" Was the only thing that come out of his mouth.

"No, I'm sorry. I doubt you go to Ouran High, so no, I don't know you." She offered him a smile, but that only made his eyes widen even more.

"But..." He trailed off. "Cece?" She stopped, remembering the name, but not knowing why she knew it. Something was wrong. It was almost like her memories were missing and that was one of the missing ones. It frustrated her to not know why that name made her happy.

A new voice, that was filled with anger, changed the blonds gaze. His face brightened intensely at the new figure. Cas looked at the new figure, which was a girls, and smiled. This must be his girlfriend. She looked at the rest of the groups faces and then grew confused. They looked like they all liked her. Wow, that must suck.

"Haruhi!" The blond jumped towards her.

The girl, Haruhi, gave Cas the chance to slip away from the crowd. She continued on her way to the store with the boys free from her mind.

* * *

"Sis, this looks great!" Ruthie jumped up and down. When she got home, she went straight to her sister, which just happened to be cooking dinner.

"It'll be done in a little bit. You're working so hard, I thought I would make your favorite," Cas smiled at her, which made her sister hug her.

"Thank you! You're the best!"

"I wouldn't day that, Ruthie, I just try the best I can," Cas patted her sisters head.

Ruthie gave her sister a smile and agreed with her older sister. She had learned so much from her, and she just keeps learning more everyday. Cas was her sunshine and life. She always seemed to be happy around her, even when she had a bad day.

"When's daddy coming back?" She asked. Cas immediately frowned at the mention of their father. Ruthie didn't know the true horror of their father-which for that, she was glad. She didn't want her to worry or be hurt.

"I don't know, Ruthie," she smiled again, but it was forced. _Hopefully never, _she thought bitterly.

A slam came from the front of the house that made both the girls jump. _He's home, let's have the party begin, _she thought.

"I'm home!" A rough manly voice called out. It was the man the they were just talking about, and Cas' eyes narrowed. Cas didn't look anything like him, for which she was glad. He had short, thin brown hair that was graying. His brown eyes seemed like they were always glaring, much like his thin-lined lips.

"Hello, daddy!" Ruthie called out. Ruthie's thick, short, frizzy brown hair was the same color as his, but her eyes took the green color from their mother.

"Cassandra, I would like a word," Her fathers voice was calm, but it wasn't to her liking. When he tried to stay calm, it was always worse for her.

Cas bowed her head. "Yes, father."

She followed the taller man out into her bedroom, which was small but bigger than her sister, and shut the door. She internally sighed. _Time to get this over with. I can't make any noise-not with Ruthie here._

* * *

Cas placed her newly bought novel into her bag. It was a lighter brown from it being used for so long. She would rather spend her weekly allowance on a book then anything. It wasn't a lot, but she could buy a book from the amount. Her mother would always give it to her on Saturday right before she had to go to work.

She worked at the same grocery store she shopped in, so it was easy to get to. She worked for the two days she had off, and that Sunday was no exception. She smiled to herself as she started to walk to work. It was once again a warm day, but she had to wear the required uniform for her job. The green didn't do anything for her long wavy blonde hair; it didn't bring out her bright purple eyes, ether.

She started to think about the boys she met before. The blond one looked a lot like her. Almost like he was her long lost twin or something. She started to wish he was her twin because then she wouldn't have to live with her father. She knew it was wrong to think it, so she stopped. After all, she had a sister to look after.

The sun was so bright that it blinded Cas for a second. She didn't noticed the crack in the pavement until she started to fall. She cried out as the impact touched the fresh bruises. Her father was nice enough to hit her where she could hid it, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt when something brushed against it.

"Are you okay?" A hand was in front of her and Cas looked up at a worried face. It was the girl those boys liked. Her name was Haruhi, right?

A giggled escaped as she took her hand. She started to brush herself off as she responded, "Yep, I'm just peachy! Thank you very much."

Haruhi titled her head to the side and tapped her finger on her lip. "Do I know you? You look familiar."

"Nope, sorry. I have to go, but it was nice to meet you."

Cas walked away from the confused girl. She liked her, but she needed to get to work. She wanted the money to help her mother. Not father, she didn't care what happened to him.

"I didn't even tell you my name," Haruhi whispered to herself. Cas heard her. She wasn't a very good whisperer.

_That's because I already know it._


	2. The First Encounter and Maybe the Last

**Chapter 2: The First Encounter and Maybe the Last**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

Cassandra was doodling in her notebook as the teacher taught the class. There was hearts and cute cats, but what seemed to take up most of the space was a name. One little name confused her more than her math class, which she just happened to have a failing grade in. School wasn't the easiest thing for her and took a lot of her time. Time in which she didn't have. Between dinner, work, and chores she barely had time sit down let alone studying.

After school, she started to go home. It was a rainy day, but she loved rainy days. She didn't bring an umbrella even though she knew it was going to rain that day. She loved the feel of rain dancing off her skin and the way it smelled. While everyone was slowing down on a rainy day, she seemed to have twice as much energy.

"Cece?"

She stopped. That name again, it was the same one that haunted her dreams. The same voice, too. It was a hopeful voice. She wanted to respond with the name she had been repeating in her notebook, but she didn't. She slowly turned around.

It was the blond haired boy that had called her that. Once she turned, his smile grew. His eyes were bright and a happy aura surrounded him. It made her happy, for some reason, that he looked so happy.

But the smile soon faded as she spoke. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Cece, Tamaki," He frowned. She wanted to take back what she said. She wanted his smile back.

"I-I'm very sorry," She tried to smile, "but I don't know you."

"I'm your brother, Cassandra," He tried again. She started to become scared. She had never told him her name, but yet he knew it anyway.

She clutched the straps of her bag closer to her chest. The boy, Tamaki, was scarring the young girl. For some reason she started to feel bad, and she did not understand why.

"Sissy!" A younger voice called. It belonged to Ruthie, her sister. Ruthie jumped up and down as she ran to her sister. "I got out early, see! Now I get to spend time with you!"

Cas gave her sister a huge smile, one which made Tamaki's eyes widen. It was her and he knew it. His sister. But why didn't she remember him? He knew that smile. It was once only directed to him, and now it was directed to the other girl, and it made him sick. All of it just made him sick.

"That's great Ruthie," Cas smiled again. She took Ruthie's hand with her own, "But I need you to go home now," Her eyes moved over to Tamaki, "I have something I need to do."

Ruthie looked at the boy and gave her sister a huge smile. _I'm glad she made some friends. Maybe now she can be happy. _Ruthie thought. She loved her sister, and if this boy helped her become happy, then she would leave them alone. She caught up with some of her friends and walked home.

Cas sighed, her eyes dulling with every step her sister took away from her. It was tiring putting up an act for her, but she always did it. It was her sister, after all. Tamaki's heart almost stopped working as her eyes lost their light. His worst fear was happening and he couldn't do anything about it. She didn't remember him.

"Here," Tamaki took a picture of them and their mother out of his bag, "Take it."

"Mm?" Cas took it, but was weary of it. She held it like it was a bomb that could explode with the slightest touch. In the picture, two young identical children sat on their mothers laps. The girl looked like Cas, and the boy looked like the one in front of her.

"I don't know what they did to you, but I will get you back," He gave her a gently smile, "Cece."

* * *

The picture was haunting her dreams. In it, the young girl looked so happy. Was it Cas? No, it couldn't be her. She had a family here, not with him. She finally lost it as she tossed and turned once more. She reached under her pillow case and brought the picture out. Her hands grasped her phone as the light clicked on.

She turned it over. There was a school name and a room on the back written thick with ink. How come she didn't see this before? Her slim fingers traced the letters and the one number. It was calling to her, it seemed, but she didn't want to hear it. She had a family she needed to take care of. She was happy were she was. She didn't need a brother to come into her life. Not now, not ever.

The school name and room-did he expect her to go?

No, she wouldn't.

She slipped the picture into her pillow case before falling back asleep. Her mind was swept into a world of darkness.

* * *

Feet battered the floor as a figure tried to find someone, anyone, that could help her. She was in cheap old jeans and a baggy sweatshirt since their was a test that day and she wanted to be comfortable. After school it took her a while to get to the rich school, but she finally got there, only to find no one to help her.

"Ew, a commoner!" A squeaky voice called out. The figure, Cas, looked around.

_So, that's what rich people call the poor, huh? _She thought. It was funny to her. She knew with one mistake they could be at the bottom on the social class. It didn't angry her, but it did annoy her. If she could just find the voice-

"Do you need help?" An older man spoke as the young girl sighed. Finally someone that could help her.

"Sorry to bother you, but where is the Ouran Host Club?" She asked him.

His eyes widened when she turned to him, but then he gave her a huge smile. "Yes, of course, right this way..."

"Cassandra," She finished his sentence. It was obvious her name surprised him, but she didn't think to much on it.

The man started to lead her the way, making polite conversation along the way. She figured out he was the chairman, which made sense. He had an easy-going personality and knew when to talk and when not to. It was comfortable to be with him, she concluded.

As she was responding to a question, he stopped in front of two large doors. _Is this really necessary? Damn rich people.  
_She thought. The Chairman laughed as he noticed the expression she wore. She looked exactly like his son and the woman he wanted to marry. Why?

Cas pushed open the doors. In they walked and a chorus of voices welcomed them. In the room was a group of boys, the same ones she met before, relaxing around the room.

"Sorry, princess, but the club is closed for today," Tamaki turned to face the doors. When he noticed the man and the girl, his eyes widened. "Father, what are you doing her? Oh, did you bring my dear sister back to me?"

Cas stepped back and bumped into the chairman. Her cheeks burned and she muttered an apology before moving at a respectful distance. Right as she moved away, two identical faces appeared right in front of hers. She squeaked at the closeness, but the two weren't fazed by it.

"Why do you look so much like M'lord?" The two asked.

She frowned, but not because of the question. "Why do you two act so similar? It's like you two want people to not be able to tell you apart."

One of them wore an almost smile as he looked over to his brother. The other twin frowned and it seemed like he was getting angry. The one that wore the almost smile tried to avoided his brother yelling at the girl. "I'm Kaoru and this is Hikaru," His brother seemed to become happier, "and we're the Hitachiin brothers!" They finished together.

"That's nice," Cas smiled at the two. They were really handsome in her mind, and that thought made her flush. But so were the other boys! They were handsome too!

Hands pushed the two brothers away as Tamaki's face came in between them. "Don't lay a hand on my sister!" He exclaimed.

"Sister?" Mostly everyone asked.

"Yeah, she's my sister from back in France. She doesn't seem to remember me, but I know she will. They must have kidnapped brainwashed her! We must go after them!"

Cas tugged her sleeves down farther; It was a habit she seemed to do when she was nervous. "I don't know what you're talking about," She was so frustrated that she didn't know him. If he was her brother, she would would remember him.

"I have to go!" She screamed as she started to run. Feet slapped the pavement as lungs begged for air. Her long, lean legs ached from only running in gym class, which she always seemed to skip. It wasn't that important anyway, right? That was her thought till now. It was a great class for teaching one how to run from their problems.

* * *

**I'm sorry I don't update very often, but I'm not a motivated person. Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me if there is any problems or confusion. **

**~Julie**


	3. Castle of Isolation

**Chapter 3: Castle of Isolation**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Ouran.**

* * *

**Third Person/Normal**

"Mother?" Cas stepped out of the kitchen, looking for the woman that called her name seconds ago.

"Cassandra, Ruthie wants to go to the park, can you take her? I'll do the rest of your chores."

Ruthie slipped her smaller hand into her sisters. She knew that her sister needed to do work, but she rarely had time for her anymore, and just this once she would be selfish. Her sister needed some fresh air, and she was determined to get her out. Of course, it wasn't just because she was worried about her, she needed some time with her sister herself, but she wouldn't admit that. Nor would her sister if she was in the same situation.

Grabbing her small bag from the counter, the two made their way to the park. It was a warm day out and Cas knew her skin was getting lots of vitamin D. She stretched her pale limps and rolled her shoulders back. It was a wonderful day to go to the park. The one their were going to was the very one she had been to many times as a child. But the memories were hazy and looked like barely put together dreams than actually memories, but Cas didn't sweat on it.

They were her real dreams.

As the two made their was into the park, a car pulled up to the entrance. The sisters didn't bother to look who it was, a lot of people came to the park, and walked to a bench. After debating about what to do, Ruthie decided Cas would push her on the swings, but they did have to wait to use them.

* * *

**Behind Some Bushes**

"That's your sister that's supposed to be back in France with your mother?" Two voices, one deeper than the other, asked in perfect sync.

They were watching a young blonde playing with what seemed to be her little sister.

The boy with the same blond hair and purple eyes frowned. "Yes, but I have no idea what she is doing here. She doesn't even remember me! Kyoya, what if she was kidnapped and forced to forget about me!" The blond cried, making the two people they were stalking look their way.

Quickly, they ducked behind the bushes once more. It wasn't the best hiding spot, but it would do for the moment.

The boy known as Kyoya sighed deeply. It seemed like he was sick of the over-dramatic boy. "Tamaki, calm down, they'll see us. Not like it matters to me, though."

"But Kyoya, don't you care?!"

The boy in question sighed once more. "No."

* * *

**Back to the Sisters**

"Cassy, did you hear that?" Ruthie asked her sister once she stopped pushing her.

"Yeah, it sounded like an idiot complaining about something stupid," Cas answered. She sometimes had a mean streak to her when she was annoyed, but it didn't come out often. Ruthie only giggled.

Unknowing to them, a certain blond was growing mushrooms in a corner he somehow found, with twins pointing and laughing at him.

"Let's go, Ruthie, Mother must be worried."

The two held hands as they walked out. Ruthie, being the child she is, didn't want to leave. She pouted up at her older sister, who just gave her a look. It wasn't mean, of course, because she loved her sister so much. She reminded her of something she lost long ago, but she didn't know what she lost.

Her mind was a war with no clear victor. It caused a mix of emotions, the biggest one being frustration. She was frustrated because she felt like something was just beyond her reach and she couldn't get to it. It hadn't been a long day, but she was exhausted both physically and mentally. It was all too much for her.

The nickname the blond boy told her not too long ago was still burned into her memory. Her mouth almost slipped a name that she didn't know she knew. It was all just too much.

* * *

As Cas woke up, her fingers ran under her pillow for the picture. Panic rushed through her as she realized it wasn't there. It was supposed to be safe there, but she should have known better.

"Cassandra?" Her fathers voice boomed through the house.

She sat up and swung her body off the bed. She ripped her pajamas off so hard she thought she would rip them. Her closet door swung open and she rushed in. It didn't matter what she wore, she had to be downstairs quickly.

"Cassandra?" It sounded like his voice would break her before she even got down there.

After getting dressed, she ran down the stars. "Yes, Father?" She asked him.

He walked calmly-too calmly for her liking-and bent down to her height. "Do you know what this is?" He held her picture in between his long fingers.

"Yes, Father, I do." She tried so hard to keep her voice from breaking. "It is a picture a stranger gave to me."

"Then why was it under your pillow?"

She closed her eyes. "I do not know, Father, I am sorry."

Her body didn't even flinch due to the pain that now stung her cheek. It didn't hurt as badly as it could have, so he was being kind.

"Don't have it if your just going to apologize!" His voice echoed through the house.

"I'm sorry, Father," She kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to see him.

His nails dug into her arm as he dragged her upstairs. Ruthie was staying over at a friends house, nor was her mother, so this time she could scream. Hopefully someone would hear her this time. But she knew that would never happen to someone like her. She was just a commoner after all.

* * *

As she stepped outside the school, arms snacked around her. She thrashed around in an attempt to get rid of them, but her plain failed. She was a weakly, after all.

They pushed her into a limo and drove away. As she looked at her kidnappers, she noticed they were twins. Not only twins, but the twins that were mere inches away from her face a week ago. Her face flushed. She calmed down a bit.

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded.

"Ouran Academy," Kaoru answered.

His brother was staring outside the window when he spoke. "I don't see why Tono made us go get her."

"Hikaru," Kaoru warned. He only huffed in response. I was stupid to the hot-heated brother.

The limo stopped in front of the school, and Kaoru helped her out. Hikaru was already headed inside.

"Does he hate me?" She asked more to herself than him.

"No, he's just not used to people, really."

"Oh, I'm sorry. That must be hard, Kaoru."

He looked over to her with widened eyes, but he didn't speak. Another girl could tell them apart. Another wall just fell down from their Castle of Isolation.

* * *

**That's it for now! Next chapter will be in the club. **

**~Julie**


	4. Time can Expose Secrets

Chapter 4: Time can Expose Secrets

"Get off me!" Cas demanded as she was dragged inside the preppy school. She could just feel the glares burning into her back.

They grip on her was tight, and she couldn't seem to wiggle out of it at all. And she tried many times. Her skipping gym turned out to be a problem once more. She tried to elbow the twin on her right like in the movies, but she failed. Terribly. It was rather a sad attempt, really.

"M'lord, we brought her," Hikaru called out as he opened the doors to Music Room #3.

_At least sound more enthusiastic, _Cas thought tiredly.

Tamaki stepped out from another part of the room. She did have to admit, he did look a lot like her. But to be his twin? No, that couldn't be. As he saw her, his eyes lit up and he started to slow motion run to her. Confusion flooded her system at the pace of his run.

"How is he able to do that?" She asked. He finally got to her and she had to side step him in order to avoid his huge hug. "Are you an idiot? Don't kidnap me!"

And off he went into a corner of the room. His Corner of Despair-as Cas liked to call it-was already full of mushrooms. He had to do this often to be _that _good at it. Her mind debated on going up to him or not, and she finally made up her mind.

She crouched beside him and rubbed his arm. It was a simple motion, but it was enough for him to jump up and yell at how cute she was.

"Does he do this often?" She asked to more herself than anyone else.

"Yes, he is Tamaki Suoh, after all." She could feel the words on the back of her neck and she squeaked in surprise.

"Don't do that! I hate being scared!" She clutched her chest in a way to calm her heart rate. Where did he even come from?

"Hm, interesting," The Creep said as he wrote something down in a black book. From now on, his name was The Creep. She chuckled to herself at the nickname she gave him. He rose an eyebrow at the new sound coming from her.

But the last name Suoh...That reminded her of something and someone. Something deep down that she could just barely see, but it was there. And she was too stubborn to let it go. Why was that blond man reminding her of whatever was deep down?

An ear-splitting headache pierced through her head. It felt like she was on fire. It took everything she had to calm herself down and sit on the couch. Some of the pain went away, but it was still there. Her mind lingered on a new found memory. It was her when she was little, but she didn't live in the house she did right then. No, this house was different. And the little boy playing with her looked familiar.

"Tamaki?" She asked out loud before the memory consumed her.

* * *

"Aw, my little darlings are just too cute!" A woman giggled as she rubbed her cheeks against her two children's cheeks.

"Mama, Mama, look what I can do!" A young girl jumped up and down and then twisted her finger so the middle was resting on top of the pointer. "Isn't it so cool!"

The mother laughed and tried to do it herself, pretending not to be able to do it. The young girl, named Cassandra, laughed and pointed at her mother, doing her 'trick' once more to show off that she could do it.

The young boy that was standing off to the side was named Tamaki. He admired his little sister, who was only ten minutes younger. He felt an over need to protect her. Maybe it was an older brother thing. Yeah, that was it. He knew his mother could place her middle finger over her pointer-he could do it too-but he knew she was trying to make her happy.

And the look on Cassandra's face was pure happiness.

But anyone would experience that if they spent more than two minutes with their mother.

"Tama, can you play? Pretty please, for me?" Cassandra's begged her twin.

"Okay, Cece," Tamaki couldn't refuse her puppy dog face.

His fingers danced on the piano keys and he swayed slightly. He wasn't the best player at that moment, but to Cassandra, it was perfect. Her brother was perfect. After the song ended, she clapped loudly.

All but too soon, it was bedtime. It wasn't her favorite part of the day, but it did allow her to get the needed energy for playtime. And she loved playtime. As she was tucked into her nice cool sheets, her mother read her a story. She tucked her in first, then went to Tamaki's room.

It was after midnight when the thunder storm started. The girl squeaked as the thunder boomed across the sky. Hands gripped the sheets and her face was under her blanket. She screamed once a big light sparked through the room, followed by a another boom.

"Cece, are you okay?" Tamaki asked as he stepped into her room. It worried him when she screamed.

Cassandra stifled a cry, but nodded, even though he couldn't see it. She kept her voice even when she said, "I'm fine, Tamaki."

"Oh, okay," Tamaki started to walk out, but stopped when he felt her grab his shirt. The quick lighting let Tamaki see his sisters tears.

"No, I'm not fine. I'm sorry."

He laughed, but it came out strained. "Don't you dare even apologize to me. You have a right to be scared." He said as he grabbed some headphones from her desk and put it in her ears. "This way you won't hear anything, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Cas gasped at the memory. It hadn't even been thirty seconds, but it felt like hours. The memory hit Cas hard, and painfully. It just didn't make sense to her that she didn't remember. She wanted to remember so badly that it made her sick.

She looked up at Tamaki who was staring worriedly at her. She smiled at him, but it didn't allow him to relax. She would try to remember for his sake. She just had to.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!"

They saluted him, but Hikaru's was more mocking and he seemed bored. They took her arms and dragged her into the dressing room. They pushed a dress into her hands.

"Please get out," She said. She didn't even bother to resit; their was no point. They would just force her.

The two shrugged and stepped out. She slipped out of her clothes and folded them nicely on the chair. The yellow dress wasn't really appealing to her, but it was pretty. The dress slipped onto her easily, but she wasn't even finished slipping it on when she heard the curtain being pulled to the side. She gasped as she slid the rest down quickly.

"I brought you an extra size, just in case," Kaoru said as he walked in, "but that one looks good."

Good thing he didn't see what she kept well hidden by makeup and clothes. She didn't know hoe to explain it if he did see her markings from that monster.

"Aw, my dear sister looks so perfect!"

"Tono, if you have a twin, than why couldn't you tell us apart?" The twins asked him.

Tamaki's face flushed and he rubbed the back of his head, obviously embarrassed. "Well..."

"You can't tell them apart?" Cas asked, surprised. It was so obvious to her.

That moment was interrupted as her phone rang. She held up a finger and walked away, putting her phone up to her ear.

"Oh, hi Mother!" Her cheerful voice brought a smile to Tamaki. He was confused by who Mother was, but he realized it had to be the people taking care of her. "I'll be home in a bit!"

"Okay, Cassandra. Your father is worried, so hurry."

Cas' face darkened as she gripped the phone in her left hand. "Oh, really?" She tried to sound happy, but it came out angry and lifeless. "Tell him I stayed after school to...work on extra credit, okay?"

"Okay."

With that she changed back into her clothes and walked out without a word.

Tamaki knew something was wrong, and he intended to find out.

* * *

**I think the flashback was important to explain the reason why Tamaki acts the way he does and how Cas impacted his actions and outlooks. Hopefully I did a good job on his character.**

**~Julie**


End file.
